Dans le pétrin
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Deux pilotes, une mission. Une sorte de retour de la momie quoi...


**Auteur** : Mimy Angel

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes sont pas à moi, tant pis…j'peux les avoir pour mon anniv ou po ?

**Résumé** : Heu…deux pilotes, une mission, et l'un est fait prisonnier….

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà, me suis encore fait avoir. On était censé ne pas se faire prendre. Non mais quand je vais revoir les mads je vais les tuer. Si je les revois un jour. Y a pas idée de nous envoyer dans un camp de vacances dirigé par les ozzies ! Heureusement que je suis le seul à m'être fait repéré. Heechan est encore parmi les adolescents pourris gâtés qui vont rejoindre les soldats d'Oz. _

_Vous voulez savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette merde ? C'est simple. J'ai voulu fouiller la planque du chef et j'ai été dénoncé par un sous-fifre. Duo le roi du plantage…Heechan a pas moufté, il pourra peut-être éviter de faire capoter la mission. En attendant je suis attaché à une planche, le bras gauche en arrière. Il commence à être ankylosé d'ailleurs, ils l'ont fait exprès. Tiens, la porte s'ouvre. _

Duo regarda en direction de la porte. Une vieille femme à l'air mauvais entra, suivie de deux soldats qui se postèrent près de la porte. Elle approcha une petite table de celle où Duo était allongé, et commença à y disposer des instruments. Elle mélangea quelque chose dans un plat, puis prit un paquet de tissu marron.

« Vous êtes mon tailleur, c'est ça ? plaisanta le pilote.

-En quelque sorte jeune homme. Je vais te tailler ta tenue mortuaire.

-C'est ça, vous ne me torturez plus cette fois, c'est votre chef qui va pas être content.

-Ce que tu vas subir là est pire qu'une torture.

Duo rit doucement. Il essaya de tirer sur ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient bien attachés. Le cauchemar commença. La vieille femme plongea une espèce de grande spatule dans le mélange bouillonnant, et la ressortit imprégné de cette curieuse pâte. Elle entreprit alors d'en recouvrir le corps de Duo. Celui-ci ne sentit rien au début, mais lorsque la pâte brûlante traversa ses vêtements, son corps commença à le piquer et à le brûler. Il serra les dents, alors que la vieille commençait à recouvrir ses jambes de tissus et à étaler la pâte plus haut.

Les heures passaient et Duo souffrait sans dire un mot. La douleur était telle qu'elle l'empêchait presque de respirer. Son bras tiré en arrière lui faisait mal, et le reste de son corps était presque recouvert de bandes de tissu. Elle était en train de le momifier vivant.

-Alors mon petit, ça fait du bien hein ? Crois-moi, lorsqu'ils apprendront ton sort, tes amis n'oseront plus attaquer Oz. Tu veux savoir de quoi est composé cette merveilleuse pâte, c'est de la chaux, et elle va grignoter tes os jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en poussière.

-Gniaaa.

-Economise tes paroles. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, dès que la chaux aura atteint un de tes organes vitaux, ça va déclencher une hémorragie. Tu peux toujours prier.

_Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeuh ! J'vais jamais pouvoir tenir ! Ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui marche cette fois les ozzis. Heechan, pardonne-moi mais j'aurais été un mauvais pilote. J'ai plus qu'à faire mes prières cette fois. Sœur Hélène, Père Maxwell, Solo, j'aurais pas réussi à vous venger. Raaaaaaaaaah ! _

-'ro, murmura le jeune homme.

-Voyons, voyons, pas la peine d'appeler au secours.

-'ro…

Duo avait de la fièvre. Il essayait de se retenir d'appeler son coéquipier mais avait des difficultés à cerner la réalité et le délire. La fièvre l'emporta.

-'ro…heero…chan…'RO…HEEROOOOOOOO !

Il ne savait plus si sa plainte était réelle ou s'il rêvait, il avait oublié la douleur, et seule la mauvaise position de son bras lui importait, tout comme appeler Heero pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

-'ro…ah…heero…HeerOOOOOOOOO !

Un bruit de vitres qui éclatent. Puis la vieille qui s'effondre sous l'impact d'une balle. Des soldats qui écarquillent les yeux de peur. Et le mur en bois qui s'effondre, défoncé par une voiture.

Duo se sentit soulevé, et ferma les yeux. C'était ça la mort ? Il sentit qu'on l'asseyait et que la voiture bougeait. Il souleva une paupière et aperçut Heero qui conduisait et qui prenait le chemin pour sortir du camp.

Ce camp était situé en haute montagne, et pour y accéder il fallait emprunter une route faite de lacets, où l'on pouvait à tous moments se retrouver au fond d'un précipice. Duo garda le silence pendant que Heero fonçait. Une voiture les suivait à quelques mètres. Heero réussit à la semer, puis accéléra encore plus. Ils étaient presque arrivés en bas lorsque la voiture les rattrapa. Heero fit alors quelque chose d'insensé. Il sortit de la route et précipita la voiture dans le précipice. En la manoeuvrant il réussit à la faire atterrir sur le bas de la route, et appuya sur l'accélérateur. La voiture avait arrêté de les suivre.

Le pilote s'accorda un mini soupir, et regarda Duo. Celui-ci était pâle, et presque inconscient. Il fallait d'urgence trouver un hôpital…

**Note de l'auteur** : Heu…j'ai fait ce rêve, et j'appelait vraiment Heero à la rescousse lol. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite, vu que ça s'est arrêté au moment où la voiture sautait d'une route à l'autre…


End file.
